lightning love
by Black snake eyes
Summary: she never knew that the lightning had some good sides to   first oneshot 0.o


**First oneshot please don't be mean**

**0.o**

* * *

><p>The night came like every other day, but this time dark clouds formed above the cave where the recently new akatsuki member and her partner decided to stay for the night.<p>

Yes you heard me right the new akatsuki is a she, she goes by the name of sakura haruno.

The 19 year old medic had joined recently after the return of sasuke uchiha.

He had successfully killed orochimaru, but itachi survived.

Sasuke returned to the village, but he wasn't the same, he was not the same. No one even dared to go close to him, except naruto, kakashi and sakura.

They were back to the original team 7, but one night sasuke went crazy, he went on a rampage after a mission, he killed kakashi and naruto when they least expected it. He almost completely destroyed konoha, he killed her friends and loved ones. No one could stop him.

Sakura and tsunade worked together to defeat sasuke, but tsunade lost her life in the fight.

Sakura was broken after that, she had nothing left to life for.

Sakura pov.

I was just a shell of myself when the akatsuki found me, I healed itachi completely, I hated to admit it but sasuke was really strong.

I found some friends, konan, deidara, kisame, itachi, tobi **(tobi isn't madara, he is just tobi)** and hidan are my favorites they are funny ( except itachi) and I would trust them with my life.

But then there were some member who wanted nothing more than to kill me, like kakuzu, he never forgave me for accidentally burning some billets of 500 when itachi was teaching me a fire jutsu.

Next was zetsu, he just didn't like her, and then there was sasori yep sasori no akasuka, the same sasori she killed when she was 15. Well do I need to explain why he hates me, I don't think so.

Well and to make this story more appealing, guess who her partner is for this mission.

YES it's sasori, I mean is pein crazy he will probably try to kill me in my sleep.

The rain began to fall shortly after they left to return to the akatsuki base, the mission didn't take such a long time, just retrieving a simple scroll.

She and sasori were returning back when it started to rain. They decided to sleep in a little cave, but they put a genjutsu around the area so they both could sleep.

And there she was now sitting at the entrance off the cave, because she was too scared to sleep.

No not because sasori was there, hell she could kill him anytime she wanted, the stupid puppet, ooh wait that's right he was a human again, stupid ass.

But back to the point, no she couldn't sleep because there was lighting, she would never admit it, but she hated lightning.

The day her parents died there was lighting, the day sasuke went on a rampage there was lighting, she didn't really had good memories about the lightning.

To keep it short she was scared, yes you heard it right the sakura haruno, one of the strongest kunoichi on this planet was scared of the lighting.

And she would rather die than to ask sasori to hold her, yeah right she would rather cut her hair( that reached her mid back by the way) and strangle herself with it then to ask something like that from sasori.

But what was she supposed to do, she needed her sleep and she knew she couldn't get to sleep while the storm was still going on.

She waited a few hours for the storm to stop, but it didn't, so she lost all hope and decided to gather all her courage and to go and ask sasori if she could sleep with him in his sleeping bag.

Slowly as if trying not to wake him up, she walked to sasori, when she was only a feet away she got down and reached her hand to shake his shoulder.

But suddenly his hand shot up and threw her towards the floor, the next thing she knew she had a kunai at her throat and an angry sasori above her.

Sasori pov

I saw the brat sitting at the entrance of the cave, looking at the rain but every time there was lightning she would get this look on her face, like she was scared.

I narrowed my eyes, the brat scared impossible, was my first thought, but then I saw the look on her face, when she turned to look at me, she looked like she was about to cry.

She kept sitting there, but I decided to go back to sleep.

I woke up when I heard her walking towards me, huh the stupid brat probably thinks I'm still asleep.

If she thinks' I'm that easy to kill she's even more stupid than I thought she was ( insert hot smirk).

I felt her reaching out to touch my shoulder, but I was quicker, I grabbed her wrist and threw her towards the ground, I wasted no time to pin her to the ground and put a kunai at her throat.

When I looked at her face it was blank, but her eyes showed me shock, confusion and … was that embarrassment?

I than looked at the way I kept her down, his hips were pushed against hers, one of his hands were used to keep her wrist above her head and his face was way..way…way to close to hers for comfort.

How much I wanted to move I couldn't, no not because I liked it definitely no, just because I didn't know if she would attack me if I gave her some space to move.

After some silence she hesitantly spoke "uum w-will you please g-get off m-me".

My eyes widened slightly sakura haruno, the sakura haruno stuttered, he never thought he would live that long to see that happen.

Sakura pov

What the hell why did I need to stutter in front of the ass. I felt my cheeks burning up when sasori slightly moved to give me more space.

"What where you trying to do"? His voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked him straight in the eyes.

Actually it was the first time I looked in his eyes, I never noticed what a deep brown they where, like you could drown in them. I hated to admit it, but sasori was hot.

Too bad he hates me,….. wait a minute what's that supposed to mean I hate him to you know.

"Hey brat you there?" Again sasori's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm okay "

"what where you trying to do" he said while pushing the kunai harder against my throat.

"I-I uuuhm well this may seem strange, but I was you know wondering if maybe I could uuhm sleep with you, because you know actually I'm kinda uuhm a-afraid for the lighting".

Sasori looked at me like he thought I was crazy, when he opened his mouth I prepared for the worst.

Sasori pov 

She is scared of the lightning, I kept repeating that sentence in my head, until I got out of my thoughts and looked her in the eyes.

She has beautiful eyes, a deep emerald, sometimes I would look in her eyes to see what kind of emotions she was hiding. A shinobi shouldn't have emotions, but they made her strong.

I hate to admit it but she is quite the beautiful girl here.

I felt her moving a little bid under me and my cheeks got a slightly red color.

I kept staring at her and I knew she was getting uncomfortable.

I smirked and lowered my head until it was near her ear, "so sakura-chan what your saying is that you want to sleep with me?"

I saw her cheeks redden, and I quietly laughed to myself.

I rolled of her and got back into my sleeping bag.

She kept looking at me. I sighed and patted the spot next to me.

At first she looked surprised, but then she started to come closer and finally she laid down next to me.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, I felt the brat move besides me and I felt her eyes on me.

I wanted to say that she needed to go back to sleep and I was about to when I felt a slight pressure on my lips, I was in shock, but I still had my eyes closed.

After a few seconds I felt her pull away, and whisper a quiet thank you before I felt her snuggle into the crook of my neck.

I couldn't help the little smile that had made its way on my face.

Sakura pov

I was shocked that sasori let me sleep with him, finally I decided to walk up to him and lay down.

I turned around to look at his face, I didn't knew what I did until I felt myself push my lips against his.

After a few seconds I pulled away, slightly embarrassed, luckily he was still asleep.

I didn't know why but I snuggled I the crook of his neck.

I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my lips when I felt him putting his arm around my waist to pull me closer towards his chest.

Hmm she thought, maybe the lightning isn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>My first oneshot, I know the end sucks .<strong>

**But I hope you liked it**

**review**


End file.
